


My Heart is a fist.

by Erzs



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cablepool - Freeform, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cable, con todo y su complejo de Mesías es la luz.<br/>Deadpool siente que solo es oscuridad.<br/>Songfic de Papa Roach</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is a fist.

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel, etc, etc.  
> Situado en Cable & Deadpool después de su último divorcio, antes de el final de Providencia.

— ¡Mírame a los ojos, Nate! No soy la persona que crees, la persona que esperas. Nunca lo seré. –Mírame caer, mira lo débil que me has convertido — ¿Creíste que con lo que me mostraste rogaría por volver a tu lado? No soy tan patético. Ahora vete de aquí. Pierdes mi tiempo y el tuyo. No necesito esta basura ahora. Solo aléjate. —No necesito tu compasión, no necesito tu lastima. Suficiente tengo con mi auto indulgencia. Con mi propio odio.

—… Para dos personas que dicen no necesitarse, hacemos muchas idioteces para tratar de mantenernos juntos.

Un silencio total. Cable solo dio vuelta

Lo mira alejarse y acepta que esta vez será el fin. Esta vez se ha pasado de la línea, creyendo que le hacía un bien. Nathan Summers y su complejo de Mesías... Y él había caído en sus juegos.

Ya estaba harto, no quería seguir con esta farsa. Se rendía de todo esto. Se rendía sobre él. Y esperaba que esta vez fuera para siempre, que Nate entendiera que ya no había nada en el para ser salvado, que se alejará antes de que alguien terminara lastimado. Y al mismo tiempo, deseaba estar a su lado para siempre.

Porque sin él, su vida carecía de un propósito. Era un mercenario, un asesino. Al menos junto a él sintió que podía ser útil, podía ser alguien “bueno”. Mierda, creyó poder cambiar. Y lo único que aprendió con ese último truco jedi mental de su ex-amante fue que no sentía ni un poco de remordimiento, ni una sola gota de culpabilidad. Que después de todo, tal vez si era un monstruo. Un monstruo que no podía ser salvado. Eso era todo, eso era lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

Y lo peor era cuando se comparaba con el “salvador” Summers. Su simple luz le quemaba.

Nathan Summers, el mesías, el salvador, mil y un sobrenombres que la gente le ponía. La gente lo veía como un Dios. Nate se encontraba sentado en lo más alto, era la representación de todo lo bueno. Era luz. Era la perfección.

Mientras tanto, Wade se encogía ante él. Lejos de todo lo que él representaba. Era la mancha entre esa luz. Aunque luchara por mantenerse a su lado, porque él lo notara, porque reconociera su esfuerzo. Todo era en vano. Estaba harto de luchar. Harto de pretender ser más de lo que era en realidad. Harto de Cable. Harto de sus mierdas, de sus viajes en el tiempo, de todos los problemas que le había causado. Había terminado con él, y esta vez para siempre, eso era una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo.

…

—“Y en últimas noticias, la isla dirigida por el mutante conocido como Cable se encuentra siendo evacuada y bajo ataque.” –Una reportera hablaba en televisión mientras imágenes de varios mutantes, del mismo Cable, pasaban una tras otra.

Joder. Sintió su corazón encogerse y apretó los puños. Esto no debía afectarle. No podía afectarle. Sangre empezó a surgir de sus manos debido a la presión.

—Outlaw, necesitare el Jet.

Tal vez esta era una nueva oportunidad de luchar contra el destino. Después de todo, se había enfrentado a T-Ray y lo había perdonado. Había empezado a cambiar, y tenía que admitir que algo de culpa se tenía el hombre de cabello blanco en problemas. Tal vez era una oportunidad de avanzar, de crecer. De volver a intentar con él. Y no la desperdiciaría a lo estúpido, no esta vez.

...

Y bueno, ustedes saben cómo acaba esta historia... Si me disculpan tengo un vuelo que hacer a Rumekistan. Me despediré de mi "salvador", pero solo será temporalmente. Eso espero.

**Author's Note:**

> Si no quedó claro, lo último es Wade rompiendo la 4rta pared, como siempre.  
> Y pues eso. No se porque casi todos mis fics tienen un Wade depresivo... Pero bueh. Espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Me inspire en este [Video](www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUIfdIvFApY) cuando lo vi la primera vez, lloré :'c  
> Si gustan hablar, quejarse o hacerme presión sobre mis trabajos: [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Erzsebeth.77/posts/?ref=page_internal)


End file.
